Lupin Magnum
The is the personal earned weapon of Lupin Red that transforms into a mecha in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. It is the ultimate piece of the Lupin Collection, the most powerful piece of them all. Overview 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= The Magnum is a very powerful weapon. While seemingly not able to fire rapidly like the VS Changers, the shots are far more powerful to compensate. To initiate finishers one has to insert the Lupin Magnum into the VS Changer, then twists the Magnum's dial up to three times while it counts in French. The wielder then fires the combined weapon while holding it both handles, with the Magnum lying horizontally. Twisting the dial three times initiates the Itadaki Gros Gros Gros Strike, a spinning ring of bullets condense around the barrel of the Magnum that then forms into a giant gold bullet that destroys the opponent. When used inside Lupinkaiser, it fires a variation called the Ikasama Gros Strike, where the Magnum charges a giant golden ball of energy that can clear through several cliffsides and still have the power to destroy the enlarged opponent. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 34-36 History The Lupin Magnum is the most prized and powerful piece of the Collection, being Arsene's favorite. Arsene then hid the Piece in a trap-ridden cavern hideout that takes the most fortified of phantom thieves to pass, as a treasure worthy of one. After a failed attempt by Noel to secure the weapon, the rest of the Lupins attempt the cavern as well, with only Kairi passing the final obstacle, with him being greeted and congratulated by a visage of Arsene Lupin himself. The Lupinrangers took the weapon afterward. Lupin Magnum (Robo Mode), and do gymnastic is the 0.5 Mode of the Lupin Magnum. After selecting the "transform" symbol on the dial, the user fires- then the Lupin Magnum transforms into its Robo Mode. Although it's shorter than LupinKaiser in it's Robo Mode, It is much more Agile as It can slide across the ground with ease and preform varous gymnastics moves. It can fire red or blue laser bolts from the molded-on gun barrels on its hands and can temporarily revert into the Lupin Magnum and shoot down foes while floating. It seems that whenever it initiates an action, its eyes flash momentarily as well as Open a Giant Gangler Monster's Gangler Safe in Robo Mode by puting a hand on it. When enlarged it can be held by LupinKaiser for the GoodStriker: Blow 'Em Away Magnum, a multi-component laser beam. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episode 35-36 Additional Formations Lupin Magnum Superior is the combination between the Lupin Magnum, Blue Dial Fighter, and the Yellow Dial Fighter. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 36 Notes *The Lupin Magnum takes notes from four past Sentai Robos: **Great Sword Man Zubaan: a single Mecha becoming a weapon (Albiet Zubaan is a Sentient Lifeform and an Extra Hero who can change size at will while the Lupin Magnum may have A.I. and only can Assume it's Humanoid form while Giant). **Tokusou Gattai DekaWing Robo DekaWing Cannon mode: a large gun able to be wielded by other Mecha. **Tetraboy: a secondary Robo that can also transform into a large cannon for finishers. **Secret Lantern Daigoyou: Both can combine with the Core Rangers Mecha While replacing the Red Rangers Mecha in spesific formations). *"Gros" is the French word for "big". *The Lupin Magnum may run on some form of gunpowder, as Kerbero Gangan made it a primary objective for his gun hunt. Appearances * Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger **''Number 34: Legendary Gun'' **''Number 35: Good People, Bad People, Ordinary People'' **''Number 36: Shoot the Bomb'' References Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Arsenal (Lupinranger) Category:Arsenal (Lupinranger VS Patranger) Category:One-mecha Robos Category:Mecha (Lupinranger) Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Multi Gattai